Mi destino, mi pecado
by mitsuke94
Summary: un alma torturada durante años puede perdonarse en algun momento, pero el recuerdo de su pasado lo persigue incluso en estos momentos. perdonarse el mismo o no es el mayor de sus retos. volver a sufrir o disfrutar del tormento. vaya eleccion.
1. Mi castigo lo escojo yo

Hola a todas, aquí traigo un nuevo fic. Espero que sea de su agrado. Sé que es muy corto el cap., pero tengo la mala costumbre de hacer los primeros capítulos exageradamente cortos y los demás exageradamente largos. Espero de todo corazón que les guste como comienza la historia, porque no sé por qué, pero siento que algo le hace falta. Pero bueno, eso ya es decisión suya. Bueno, sin más, aquí les dejo el primer cap.

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 1: mi castigo lo decido yo.<span>

Nieve ¿Por qué hay nieve? Me gusta la nieve. Me recuerda a él. Quizás no de la manera que quisiera, pero un recuerdo es un recuerdo. La vida sin él es horrible. Jamás lo podría admitir frente a él, pero es así. Él lo es todo para mí. Pero a veces es mejor solo recordar, aun que duela como si fuera la primera vez o estuvieras viviéndolo nuevamente, que estar a su lado y verlo sufrir por tu culpa. Ahora nada tiene sentido. Quizás si me diese otra oportunidad para vivir no me sentiría de esta forma, pero hay veces en que incluso mi propia mente no me deja hacer nada más. Siento fría. Claro, estoy en medio de la nieve, como no sentir frio. Es frustrante, no me puedo mover, no, no es que no me pueda mover, es que mi cuerpo no se quiere mover. Es verdad que últimamente no sé ni lo que hago pero, esto ya es el colmo.

No sé porque hay nieve en este lugar, no sé por qué estoy en este lugar, lo único que sé es que no quiero irme de este lugar ¿para qué? Estoy bien aquí. Ya no siento nada, no siento miedo, no siento rencor, no me duele, no sonrió, he perdido lo que más quería y ahora todo me parce de lo más patético. Incluso yo mismo.

Mis ojos se cierran lentamente. Mi cordura me abandona, junto con el resto de mis sentidos y mis emociones. Ya no me queda nada. Lo he perdido todo. Ahora que ya no tengo nada, puedo decir que esta es la perdida de mi alma.

No, si me dejara vencer por el frio y mi dolor, no sería castigo suficiente. Mis errores son tales que no se marcharían solo con dejarme vencer. Sufrir por la eternidad, si ese Sara mi castigo. Eso es lo que hare. No perderé mi cordura, me mantendré consiente por el resto de la eternidad, aun que solo este rondando por el mundo, aun que solo sea una carga más para mi conciencia, aun que me este muriendo por dentro, aun que el deseo me consuma.

Sin razón de vivir. Sin razón de existir. Aun que nada de lo que ahora agá tenga sentido, no dejare que mi muerte llegue. Eso es lo que he decidido. Y aun que los demás me digan loco, o crean que he perdido la razón, no daré mi brazo a torcer. Si ya no aguanto las ganas y el deseo está por consumirme, me alejare de todos por unos años, hasta lograr calmarme. No me acercare a nadie que me recuerde a él. Sufrir eternamente y nadie lo podrá evitar.

Ese es mi deseo y nadie lo evitara, ni siquiera tú.

* * *

><p>¿Les gusta? ¿Quedo bien? waaaaa, es frustrante no saber cómo queda tu propia historia, pero como dicen, todo artista cree que su pintura es un asco, así que supongo que todo escritorda cree que sus escritos no gustan. Es un mal muy conocido. Pero bueno, que lo disfruten


	2. te buscare sin importar cuanto me cueste

Capitulo 2: te buscare sin importar cuántas vidas me cueste.

El sufrimiento que nos embarga es infinito. La soledad es tu única compañía, es la única que puedes confiar. Te haces a la idea de que a pesar de tus intentos, jamás lograras alejarte de ella y es cuando te das cuenta de que vives por y para la soledad.

Pero todo eso tú lo hiciste cambiar. A pesar de mi sufrimiento, tú lograste que volviera a la realidad. Me mostraste lo bueno de la vida y por encima de todo, me diste una perspectiva diferente de lo que era la realidad.

Me mostraste un mundo diferente del que vivo y me revelaste una gran verdad. Ahora, en cada esquina, en cada lugar, no puedo dejar de ver aquello que en un principio, jamás creí poder ver.

Existen más cosas de las que las personas pueden ver, pero hay un costo muy alto para poderlo ver. Tú no me dejas pagarlo y eso provoca dolor en mí. Quiero compartirlo contigo, pero así tú no eres feliz.

No me arrepiento por lo que hare, por que se que así, podre estar contigo sin sufrir. Hace poco que desapareciste y nadie me quiere decir a donde o porque, eso es peor para mí. El ya no verte me está matando.

Ahora, ya sé que hacer. Esto nos dolerá a ambos, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa. Si tú no estás más conmigo, entonces ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Si por casualidad te enteras de lo que me paso, no quiero que te culpes, porque esto lo decidí yo.

Tu bajas eternamente sin descanso, entonces yo lo hare, sin importar cuántas vidas me cueste. Estoy feliz de haberte conocido. Espero que no me olvides, pues te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo.


	3. El pasado no me dejara olvidarlo

Capitulo 3: el pasado no me dejara olvidarlo.

La luna estaba en todo su esplendor. Me gusta verla. Es igual que yo. Esta siempre en soledad. Pero hay muchas estrellas que la quieren tocar. Yo estoy solo, pero hay muchos que quieren estar conmigo.

Un peli rojo se encontraba sentado sobre el tejado de su mansión observando la luna. Hace apenas unas horas que volvió a su hogar después de varios años y lo que encuentra es a sus sirvientes haciendo una fiesta.

Aun que de cierta forma no los culpaba. Tener una mansión de cuatro pisos y millones de habitaciones para ellos solos y en pleno siglo XXI era una clara invitación para hacer una fiesta estilo universidad.

Nadie noto su presencia, lo cual de cierta forma le alegro, pues no tenía ánimos de fingir una sonrisa hipócrita para todos. Ni mucho menos aguantar las adulaciones de todos aquellos que trataban de ganar su aprecio. Como si él no supiera que solo fingían.

Solo un pequeño grupo lo consideraba realmente su amigo, lo cual ocultaban frente a los demás, pues de cierta forma era casi un pecado ser amigos de él. Principalmente porque él era de una clase demasiado alta y en segunda, todos eran sus sirvientes.

Acabas de llegar ¿y ya estas evitando a todo el mundo?

Se giro con una sonrisa burlona.

¿y tú?- le pregunta Nagumo- me acabo de enterar que tienes a otro ingenuo.

Eso no es verdad- se justifica Hiroto- el no es un ingenuo, solo es un poco infantil, además no lo quiero para eso, voy muy en serio con él.

Lastima para el- dijo Nagumo- esas relaciones nunca terminan bien.

Vamos Nagumo- lo animaba Hiroto- no pienses así. Solo debo hacerlo de los nuestros y todo está bien. Esa es la solución.

¿Lo obligarías a ser uno de nosotros aun que significara no volver a ver a su familia?- le pregunto Nagumo un poco molesto.

Sabía que aun que Hiroto hablara enserio, de cierta forma le estaba echando en cara lo que él pudo haber hecho hace años. Pero no podía. Su vida era diferente a la de Hiroto. Hiroto estaba bien si hacia eso, pero él no podía, había reglas que lo prohibían. Aun que podía cambiar esas reglas, no era justo que privara a su chico del resto del mundo.

No tiene familia- le dijo Hiroto- además, las cosas son diferentes ahora. Podemos ir a cualquier lado sin temor a la gente. Ya no nos buscan

Aun así, ya es tarde para eso.

No digas que es tarde. Aun que lo hayas perdido a él, no era el único. Hay más persona haya afuera. Mañana saldré con mi novio ¿Por qué no vas conmigo y le pido que invite a alguien para que te acompañe?- le sugirió Hiroto- se que acabas de llegar, pero te hace falta Salí un rato. Con otras personas- aclaro cuando noto que iba a discutir- el irte tu solo por no sé cuantos años a las montañas no cuenta cómo salir.

Quizás- susurro Nagumo.

Solo piénsalo- dijo Hiroto antes de desaparecer.

Salir ¿he? No es que no quiera hacerlo, pero aun te veo solo a ti. La garganta me quema de solo recordarte, pero hice un juramento y lo pienso cumplir. Solo tú me puedes quitar este peso. Pero lamentablemente hace siglos que no estás aquí.

"BUSCAME, SUSUNO" dijo al viento "TE ESTARE ESPERANDO AQUÍ" siempre le susurraba cosas a él. Siempre se las decía en medio de la noche. Aun que sabía que él no estaba, no podía dejar ese hábito.

Con un largo suspiro, bajo resignado salto del tejado aterrizando en el jardín. Entro al salón donde estaba siendo celebrada la fiesta. Se coloco en el trono más grande de los dos que se encontraban al fondo del salón y comenzó a contemplar la escena en silencio.

No paso mucho hasta que alguien noto su presencia. Poco a poco el lugar quedo en silencio, e septo por los invitados que no pertenecían a ese lugar, que eran relativamente pocos. Ya se esperaba esto. Era ese el motivo por el cual no vino directo aquí cuando llego.

Sigan con la fiesta- dijo de la forma más convincente posible- diviértanse, yo solo estoy de observador.

Pero como era de esperarse, nadie le hizo caso. Apagaron toda la música y corrieron a los pocos invitados dejando el lugar como si nunca hubiera ocurrido nada en tan solo unos segundos.

Nagumo-sama-hablo un chico enfrente de todos- nos hubiera avisado de su regreso. Habríamos celebrado un banquete en su honor.

No es necesario- respondió Nagumo de forma fría, no se sentía de humor para fingir carisma esa noche- lo que yo quiero saber es ¿Por qué mi cuarto está lleno de espuma de varios colores?

Todos se quedaron callados y se veían a la cara sin comprender. A lo lejos se escuchaba la risa de ciertos chicos que no podían mantenerse en silencio.

Todos voltearon a verlos con miradas serias. De cierta forma los culpaban por el mal genio de Nagumo, aun que, siendo todo lo contrario, eso le había hecho gracia.

Sin necesidad de que Nagumo los buscara con la mirada, todos los jalaron hasta el frente del salón esperando sean juzgados por Nagumo.

Este solo suspiro. Supuso el resultado desde un principio, pero necesitaba una excusa para librarse de todos.

Déjenme a solas con ellos- dijo Nagumo desde su lugar.

Todos obedecieron y se marcharon del lugar quedando solo los culpables.

Ahora, cual es la excusa que me darán esta vez- dijo Susuno riendo por lo bajo- pues aun que me guste la espuma, no estoy seguro de que contenga esta en especifico.

Todos dejaron de resistirse y terminaron en carcajadas.

Es difícil de contar- dijo Goenji con las manos en el estomago- de hecho era como una broma para Hiroto, pero termino en un desastre multicolor.

Aja ¿y por qué en mi habitación?

Bueno, eso fue porque Hiroto corrió y no se dejo atrapar- decía Fubuki apenado- lo acorralamos, pero entro a tu habitación. Entonces llegaron Tsunami y Endo, pero antes de darnos cuenta, los dos chocaron y todo callo a la alfombra.

Después tratamos de lavarla- se justifico Endo rápidamente- y la mojamos con una manera.

Después la tallamos con un cepillo- decía Tsunami- pero mientras más tallábamos más espuma salía y al mojarla para que se disolviera, se volvía de colores por culpa de los tintes y al final decidimos que dejaríamos que la esposa se disolviera sola y mandaríamos lavar los tapetes.

Y eso ¿Cuándo paso?- pregunto Nagumo divertido.

Hace cerca de 3 semanas- dijo Hiroto.

Nagumo se quedo aséptico. Tres semanas ¿Cuánta espuma había para que aun no se disolverá? En definitiva esos chicos no sabían lo que era la palabra moderación. De cierta forma se sentía afortunado de no haber estado presente durante este tiempo. No quería imaginarse lo que había pasado durante su ausencia.

Bien, creo que de cierta fórmalo entiendo- dijo Nagumo no muy convencido- lo que no me queda claro es ¿Cuál era la broma?

Todos se miraron entre si y dejaron escapar una nueva carcajada pero más sonora, todos espeto Hiroto. Pero era de esperarse, dado que era la víctima.

Es que como siempre nos está diciendo que debemos comportarnos- decía Goenji- quisimos pintarle el pelo de colores.

Primero yo le dije que si le podía lavar el pelo- dijo Fubuki- le dije que estaba tomando clases de belleza y que necesitaba practicar y el acepto.

Después Endo y yo teníamos que llevarle los tintes a Fubuki- dijo Tsunami.

Pero se me ocurrió abrir el tinte antes de dárselo- dice Endo- Hiroto lo olio y abrió los ojos. Al vernos allí sospecho, así que salió corriendo.

Y el resto es historia- termino Hiroto de mal humor.

Vamos Hiroto- le dice Nagumo- solo era una broma, no es para tanto.

Como tú no terminaste con el pelo de colores- dijo Hiroto.

No, pero si con un cuarto colorido y esponjoso, espera ¿te lo pintaron al final?

Si- dice Goenji- mientras limpiábamos le base lo que quedaba de los tintes en la cabeza. El color le duro más de una semana.

Todos terminaron riéndose de nuevo. Estaban a punto de irse, cuando Nagumo cayó en la cuenta de algo.

Esperen- les dijo.

Todos voltearon a verle.

¿Quién es él?- dijo apuntando a Fubuki.

Todos quedaron en silencio, no les correspondía eso a ellos. Goenji se puso al frente de ellos y abrazo a Fubuki.

Es mi pareja- le dijo.

A ya veo- fue lo único que dijo Nagumo.

Se puso de pie y lo observo un rato.

¿Cuántos años tienes?- le pregunto.

17- dijo Fubuki con una sonrisa.

No, digo desde "eso"- le aclara Nagumo.

A, tengo- se puso a contar con los dedos deforma infantil- 1 mes, 2 semanas, 5 días, 19 horas, 48 minutos y 32 segundos.

A todos les recorrió una gotita ¿Quién contaba cada segundo que pasaba?

Ok- dijo Nagumo con una ceja alzada. Volteo a ver a Goenji, quien capto el mensaje.

No tiene- fue lo único que dijo.

Nagumo asintió y todos se fueron dejándolo solo. Así que mientras no estaba había aumentado el número de integrantes a esa mansión. Era de esperarse, fueron varios años los que se marcho lejos de la mansión.

No era su culpa, siempre que estaba seguro lo había olvidado, aparecía alguien que se lo recordaba. Su forma de ser, su carácter, su figura, su rostro, su aroma, todo. Estaba de nuevo perdido en sus pensamientos. No notaba el tiempo pasar. Cuando volvió en sí, ya era muy de madrugada.

Se levanto del lugar y vago por la mansión en busca de una recamara provisional. Todas estaban ocupadas. Solo había una disponible y era porque todos tenían prohibido entrar allí. Pero tenía que superarlo. Debía entrar allí y superarlo de una vez por todas.

Quito el seguro y abrió la habitación. Allí estaba todo tal y como lo dejo hace años. La cama, los cuadros, la ropa. Todo. Todo era igual, era como volver a esa época, aquella donde él seguía a su lado, antes de que decidiera irse y no volver a verlo. Le dolió mucho, se arrepentía de su decisión, más aun cuando a los pocos meses se entero de su muerte.

Sabía que él era el culpable. Todos se lo dijeron. Murió por su culpa, por no saber de él, por sentirse abandonado. Ahora tenía que sufrir las consecuencias.

¿Qué huyeras hecho en mi lugar?- susurra.

Sierra la habitación con llave nuevamente. No quería que nadie más viera esto. Era su mayor tesoro. Era lo más importante para él. Camina en silencio hacia la cama, donde se recostó con cuidado. Los ojos se le bañaron en lágrimas, pero no dijo nada, ni dejo que ninguna callera.

Debía ser fuerte. A él no le gustaba que llorara, así que siempre lo evito desde aquel momento. Su último llanto fue ese trágico día, en que lo perdió.

Lentamente y sin darse cuenta, el sueño se apoderaba del, hasta que lo venció. Se dejo mecer en los brazos de Morfeo, para seguirse torturando en sus sueños.

Sentía que acababa de cerrar los ojos, cuando escucho un escándalo proveniente del piso principal. Abrió un poco los ojos para volverlos a cerrar inmediatamente por culpa del sol que brillaba en todo su esplendor.

Poco a poco los volvió a abrir, para acostumbrarse al exceso de luz. Al parecer olvido que por estar abandonado el lugar, las cortinas y ventana estaban abiertas para evitar los malos olores.

Se levanto aun gruñendo por el jaleo sin exacta procedencia. Salió de la habitación llamando la atención de los que estaban por el pasillo sorprendidos del lugar de donde provenía.

Los ignoro olímpicamente, no estaba de mucho humor, como para dar explicaciones innecesarias a los curiosos. Bajo las escaleras hasta el piso principal donde vio a Goenji, Fubuki, Tsunami y Endo afuera de la puerta a punto de marcharse a un lugar desconocido.

Al parecer estaban bastante apurados, lo cual era raro, ya que no podía hacérseles tarde. Había millones de formas de llegar a tiempo y con tiempo de sobra a cualquier lugar.

¿puedo saber por qué tanto apuro?- dijo Nagumo- es muy temprano aun ¿no creen?

Todos voltearon a verlo. Un poco extrañados claro, porque él jamás se levantaba temprano bajo ninguna circunstancia. Se miraron entre si y después la hora. Todos apuntaron a Hiroto, que se encontraba junto a la puerta y después se fueron sin más.

¿desde cuándo perdí mi autoridad frente a ellos?- le pregunto a Hiroto molesto.

No es eso- le dijo Hiroto un poco divertido- es solo que si llegan tarde los castigan y solo les quedan 3 minutos para llegar. Además ¿desde cuándo quieres que esos te obedezcan?- dijo un tato sorprendido- más aun ¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano?

Olvide las cortinas abiertas- dijo Nagumo desviando la mirada.

¿Dónde dormiste? No hay habitaciones desocupadas, ya que algunas personas tienen visitas temporales.

En la habitación de SUSUNO- dijo susurrando.

¿Dónde?- dijo sin comprender.

SUSUNO- volvió a decir un poco más fuerte.

Por más que intento no logro comprenderlo- le dice Hiroto.

¡en la habitación de Susuno!- grita Nagumo ya arto.

Hiroto se queda callado. Era imposible que durmiera allí. No había entrado por siglos, y ahora de la nada entraba. No lo comprendía en absoluto.

Creí que si lograba entrar, podría superarlo- dice Nagumo- pero me es imposible. No puedo. No yo solo.

Nagumo- susurra Hiroto.

Iré- dice Nagumo sorprendiendo a Hiroto.

¿iras a donde?

Contigo, esta noche. Quizás tengas razón, quizás me haga falta salir.

Está bien, se lo diré a Midorikawa.

Nagumo se sienta en el sofá junto al recibidor y Hiroto se sienta junto a él.

Entonces ¿A dónde iban esos?- dijo Nagumo refiriéndose a quienes se habían ido.

A la escuela- dijo Hiroto- dijeron que se estaban aburriendo de estar aquí solamente, as que se inscribieron a una preparatoria, pero está demasiado lejos de aquí, así que por eso es que se les hacia tarde, a ninguno le gusta levantarse temprano.

No los culpo- dice Nagumo recargando su cabeza y cerrando los ojos.

¿en qué piensas?- le pregunta Hiroto.

Quizás yo también lo haga- dice Nagumo.

¿hacer qué?

Entrar a la preparatoria. Sería divertido, tengo casi dos siglos sin entrar a una.

¿en serio lo harás?

¿Por qué? ¿crees que este mal?-

No es eso, solo me sorprende un poco. No pensé que quisieras estar con un grupo de personas, ya que existe ese pequeño problema que no has querido solucionar desde hace mucho.

Quizás lo resuelva pronto- dice Nagumo- si encuentro a alguien más.

Eso lo quiero ver- dice Hiroto levantándose.

Hiroto se va del lugar dejando a Nagumo solo nuevamente. No pasó mucho para que todos en el lugar despertaran, y corriera la noticia de donde paso la noche Nagumo.

Todos tenían curiosidad y querían saber el motivo por el cual entro allí, pero nadie era capaz de preguntarle.

Al final la tarde llego sin muchos cambios. Los que habían salido ya estaban de regreso, así que el silencio y la paz se habían perdido y la nueva noticia de su salida ahora se estaba esparciendo, provocando más curiosidad en todos.

Parecía que de repente volvía a ser el de antes, al menos ante los ojos de los demás, pero no ante los ojos de los que se acercaban más a ser sus amigos. Ellos lo veían con ciertas dudas, pero apoyándolo para que superara todo de una vez.

La tarde fue igual que la mañana, sin cambio alguno, o acontecimiento digno de mención, al fin llego la noche.

Se cambio y bajo en espera de Hiroto, pero para su sorpresa el ya estaba allí esperándolo. Salieron del lugar sin hacer ruido. No querían que los siguiera nadie.

Llegaron a una casa de dos pisos en un vecindario de clase media. Hiroto toco el timbre y se escucharon unos pasos correr a la entrada. Un chico peli verde con una enorme sonrisa los saludo y le dio un beso a Hiroto.

en un momento estamos listos- dijo el chico- ¿no quieren pasar por mientras?

No gracias- dijo Nagumo- aquí esperamos.

Como quieran- dijo Midorikawa encogiéndose de hombros- no tardamos mucho.

Hiroto se quedo viendo a Nagumo, y este solo le regreso la mirada con cara de ¿ahora que hice?, recibiendo solo una pequeña risa por parte del otro y una leve negación con la cabeza.

En poco tiempo salió Midorikawa con su sonrisa de nuevo. Vio a Nagumo y se quedo pensando un momento.

Olvide algo- dijo antes de entrar corriendo de nuevo a la casa.

En definitiva era un chico muy raro según su punto de vista, pero Hiroto solo veía la escena con una ligera risa. Al parecer era habitual.

Nagumo se quedo viendo la noche. Era sin duda alguna, una noche oscura -BUSCAME SUSUNO- susurro apenas imperceptible- TE ESTOY ESPERANDO-volvió a decir.

¿puedes dejarse hacer eso?- se quejo Hiroto- aun que no lo entiendo, molesta que lo digas en esa frecuencia tan cerca de mí.

Es un habito- se limito a decir Nagumo.

¿y qué es lo que dices?- le pregunta curioso.

No te diré, solo quien lo comprenda lo sabrá.

Ha- suspira Hiroto- no creo que haya nadie en la tierra que lo comprenda.

Él lo comprendía- dice Nagumo.

Hiroto le iba a contestar algo, cuando la puerta es abierta nuevamente dando paso al peli verde.

Ya estoy listo- dijo.

¿y tu amigo?- le pregunto Hiroto.

Baja en un momento- le respondió con una sonrisa.

Y si, alguien abrió la puerta al poco rato. Nagumo volteo casi de forma monótona y lo vio. No es posible, se decía, no puede ser el. El chico volteo a verlo y se quedaron así un rato. Ninguno de los dos parecía querer retirar su mirada, pero él decidió hacerlo. No podía darse falsas esperanzas.

No fue el único sorprendido. Hiroto jamás había visto al amigo de Midorikawa jamás, pero no pensó que se pareciera tanto, por no decir que parecía una copia de aquel chico.

Volteo a ver a Nagumo, pero este estaba perdido en el preguntaba si acaso no cometió un error al traerlo consigo.

El primero en reaccionar fue Nagumo.

Mi nombre es Nagumo Haruya- se presento- es un gusto conocerte.

Susuno Fusuke- respondió Susuno de forma fría.


	4. Extraña coincidencia

Capitulo 4: extraña coincidencia.

Noche más oscura no podría existir. Quizás solo sea mi imaginación, pero ciento que la noche me llama. Desde hace algún tiempo que lo siento así. Cuando empieza a oscurecer escucho una voz que me susurra, pero no alcanzo a escuchar que es lo que me dice. Esta noche es igual, la única diferencia es que no estoy afuera, estoy en mi cuarto y no hay forma de ver la noche, pues las cortinas son muy gruesas. Entonces ¿Cómo se que es de noche?

¿Qué haces?

Esa voz me ha sobresaltado. Voltea lentamente a la puerta.

A eres tu Midorikawa- digo dejando salir un suspiro-me has asustado.

No me sorprende, siempre estás perdido en tu mente.

Lo sé- susurro casi inaudible.

Deberías dejar de pensar en eso- me dijo.

En eso ¿Qué es eso?- le cuestiono.

En la noche. Te estás volviendo paranoico, ¿no crees? Dices que incluso escuchas voces. Deberías ir a con un especialista.

No estoy loco- le digo molesto- solo escucho voces que los demás no pueden oír.

¿y a eso no se le llama locura?

No en mi diccionario.

Haaaa- suspira Midorikawa- estoy arto de que siempre actúes así.

Lástima. Eso pienso.

Midorikawa sale molesto de mi habitación. No lo culpo. Mi actitud es muy fría con él, pero es su culpa por llamarme loco. No estoy loco, rayos, jamás debí contarle de las voces que escucho. Escucho la puerta de la entrada cerrarse. Lo más probable es que Midorikawa se halla ido con su novio ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba? A sí, Hiroto. Seguro eso fue lo que me quiso decir. Ahora que lo pienso, jamás lo he visto, me pregunto como será.

Me levanto de mi cama con extrema pereza. Este día ha sido de lo más aburrido. En la escuela no hay nada nuevo, todos mis compañeros son de lo más aburridos. Mis maestros dejan mucho que desear y si no fuera por que Midorikawa va en el mismo salón que yo, no hablaría con nadie.

A veces me sorprende que siga hablando con él, pero es difícil dejar de hacerlo, dado que vivimos juntos. Pero hay ocasiones en que en serio me harta. Es tan infantil que de cierta forma compadezco a su novio. Me sorprende que aun no hayan terminado.

La puerta se abre de nuevo ¿Qué es lo que has olvidado ahora? Siempre hai algo que olvidas. Los pasos en el pasillo resuenan. Es desesperante. Escucho todo mejor que nadie y tú haces ruido a propósito ¿no es así? Te odio por eso.

"BUSCAME SUSUNO" escucho en mi cabeza. Hai está de nuevo, de nuevo esos susurros. Pero ¿Qué dicen? ¿Por qué no puedo entender lo que dicen? Me estoy frustrando "TE ESTOY ESPERANDO" mi cabeza empieza a doler y la sujeto con fuerza. No quiero escucharlo más, quiero que se detenga.

La puerta se abre y los susurros y el dolor cesaron. Volteo y Midorikawa está allí nuevamente.

Olvide algo- me dice.

Lo supuse ¿Qué fue esta vez?

A ti.

¿Qué?

Te olvide a ti. Hiroto trajo a alguien y necesito que lo entretengas.

Busca a alguien más.

¿Por qué?- se quejo- eres mi amigo, así que hazme ese favor.

Estoy loco ¿recuerdas?- le dije en son de burla- no creo que ese quien sea quiera estar con un loco en una cita doble.

Sabes que lo decía en broma. Vamos, tienes que ir- me rogaba.

Bien- dije algo exaltado y muy fastidiado- pero no esperes que le sonría esta noche.

Descuida- me dice Midorikawa- el no es muy sociable que digamos. Es como tu ¿ves? Se complementan.

Solo negué ligeramente con la cabeza. Esta sería la noche más larga de toda mi vida. Al final desistí de mis quejas y me cambie de ropa. No me esmere mucho, al fin y al cabo no me interesaba mucho mi apariencia.

Bajamos y yo me desvié un poco a la cocina. Tenía hambre y conociendo a Midorikawa, tardaríamos mucho en ir a cenar, así que decidí tomar una manzana. Volví al recibidor y al parecer Midorikawa ya había salido.

Salí de la casa también y no me fije en quien estaba afuera.

Bien, Midorikawa. Ya Salí, podemos irnos ahora.

Levante lentamente mi cabeza y lo vi, justo frente a mi estaba ese chico. No lo conocía, pero me recordaba a alguien. Por alguna razón el tampoco dejaba de verme, pero no me importo. Sus ojos eran hipnotizantes. Podría estarlos viendo todo el día, pero el desvió su rostro hacia el piso, sin notar que el chico también desvió sus ojos.

Mi nombre es Nagumo Haruya- se presento- un gusto conocerte ¿Cómo te llamas?

Susuno Fusuke- dijo de forma fría.

Noto como de cierta forma el chico queda como shockeado. Lo ignora y camina hacia Midorikawa.

Entonces ¿este debe ser tu novio no?- le pregunto sin muchos ánimos.

Así es- le responde Midorikawa- el es Hiroto.

Hiroto kiyama- le dice un tanto nervioso- un gusto conocerte.

Igual-le responde fríamente.

Se alejo de los tres y empieza a caminar.

Espera, Susuno- le dice Midorikawa alcanzándolo.

¿Qué ocurre?- le dice un poco molesto.

¿Adónde vas?- le cuestiona este.

No lo sé. Como no hacen más que quedarse allí parados he decidido adelantarme y buscar algo que podamos hacer.

A veces pienso que tu personalidad no te llevara a nada bueno.

Quizás-le reprocha el albino- pero al menos soy consciente de que el culpable de eso seré yo.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Que pase lo que pase con mi vida, estaré feliz de que sea el único que intervino en ella, no como otros que conozco que se dejan influenciar por quien sea.

Bien, ya lo capto- dice Midorikawa algo molesto- no soy el mejor, pero al menos le abro mi corazón a las personas. No me mantengo oculto bajo un montón de falsas emociones si futuro ni comprensión.

Tan metidos estaban en su discusión, que no notan la presencia de los dos peli rojos junto a ellos.

¿Está todo bien?- pregunta Hiroto sobresaltando a los chicos.

Si, descuida- dice Susuno.

Bueno, ya que los presente, vayamos a cenar- dice Midorikawa cambiando el tema para no seguir discutiendo.

Como quieras- le dice Susuno.

Los cuatro caminan hacia el centro de la ciudad en busca de un buen lugar donde pudiesen cenar tranquilos. Aun que al parecer, aquel extraño peli rojo de nombre Nagumo, no estaba muy cómodo. No lo culpaba, el tampoco se sentía a gusto con aquellos dos tortolitos susurrándose cosas cada dos por tres.

Para su suerte, las horas pasaron rápidamente y llegados a la media noche dio una tonta excusa para poder irse.

Había caminado solo unas cuadras, cuando el dolor de cabeza y los susurros volvieron ¿Por qué no podía saber qué es lo que decían? Últimamente los escuchaba más seguido y también más fuerte, pero igual de incomprensibles "¿PORQUÉ VOLVISTE JUSTO AHORA?" ahí estaban de nuevo "¿POR QUÉ CUANDO DECIDO OLVIDARTE ME ATORMENTAS?" solo quería que se detuvieran, quería dejar de escucharlas ¿Qué le intentaban decir? El dolor era cada vez más fuerte. Las voces se detuvieron, pero el dolor seguía latente.

¿estás bien?- escucho detrás del.

El dolor había parado. Se sentía en calma. Volteo su rostro y allí estaba él. Ese chico extraño de nombre Nagumo. Estaba de pie detrás del. Su semblante denotaba confusión y desconcierto ¿Por qué era eso?

Sí, estoy bien- dijo Susuno esquivando su mirada- solo estoy un poco cansado, es todo.

Ya veo, entonces será mejor que vayas a casa rápido.

Sí, eso iba a hacer- dice Susuno fríamente- no es necesario que me lo digas.

Como quieras- le respondió el chico con una sonrisa burlona.

Esto molesto a Susuno, que solo se giro dando le la espalda, pero se arrepintió al instante. Quizás Midorikawa tenía razón y necesitaba abrirse un poco a los demás, además ese chico no tenía la culpa de nada, solo le dio un consejo.

Frustrado, se giro para disculparse, pero el chico ya no estaba allí. Desconcertado, continuó su camino sin ver atrás otra vez.


	5. Desiciones incoherentes

Capitulo 5: decisiones incoherentes.

Era media noche y un peli rojo había vuelto al tejado, igual que la noche anterior. Sus pensamientos viajaban de aquí para allá. No encontraba sentido en nada de lo que llegaba a su mente. Todo le parecía de lo más absurdo. Era incluso peor que haga 400 años. Porque en ese entonces tomo la decisión de alejarse del. En esta ocasión no podía hacerlo.

Ya había abierto su corazón de nuevo, fue algo involuntario, pero lo hizo. Ahora todo comenzaría de nuevo. Tenía que decidir ese mismo día, antes de que las cosas empeoren. Se marchaba nuevamente o se quedaba y afrontaba la realidad.

Pero no podía seguir descuidando sus deberes. No podía marcharse ahora, cuando por fin ha vuelto a su mansión, donde todos sus súbditos han estado esperando su regreso por años. Siempre con la firme esperanza de que su regreso fuese permanente y no una corta estadía como tantas otras veces.

Tenía que afrontar todo. Ese era el único camino que le quedaba. No podía dejar de lado sus obligaciones por más tiempo.

Tomo aire y lo soltó lentamente. Su decisión estaba tomada. Esta vez no huiría. Esta vez tendría en cuenta todas las opciones posibles antes de tomar una decisión desesperada. Debía hacer lo correcto. No tenía que basilar.

Quizás el encontrarse con él era una señal. Quizás debía comenzar todo de nuevo. Eso es lo que el necesitaba, un nuevo comienzo, y esta era la mejor oportunidad para obtenerlo.

¿Cuánto tiempo más planeas pensar las cosas?- se dice a sí mismo- la respuesta está justo frente a ti, debes dejar de vivir en el pasado.

Y de hablar solo- se escucha una voz- podrían pensar que estás loco.

Ese es su problema- responde Nagumo-además Hiroto, me tiene sin cuidado lo que puedan pensar de mí. Llegados a este punto, no me puedo empezar a preocupar por los demás. Sería algo ilógico.

¿Qué te ocurre Nagumo?- le pregunta Hiroto- no sueles hablar de esa forma.

Nada en especial, solo que tome mi decisión.

¿puedo saber cuál?- le pregunta curioso.

Nagumo sonríe y desaparece del lugar, dejando a un Hiroto frustrado por la respuesta.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, el viento comenzaba a volverse cada vez más espeso. Parecía como si la neblina comenzara a descender en un solo punto. La neblina comenzó a tener forma, dando paso a Nagumo, que se quedo en el techo de una casa, escuchando la conversación de los habitantes de dicho lugar.

¿Por qué te marchaste sin decirme nada?- le reclamaba uno al otro- me preocupe mucho cuando volvió Nagumo y dijo que te sentiste mal. Si él no hubiera ido detrás de ti, quien sabe lo que te hubiera podido pasar.

No exageres Midorikawa- le reclama el otro- solo fue un dolor de cabeza, no moriré por eso, además no puedo evitar escucharlo y si no comprendo lo que dicen, más me duele. Es frustrante para mí.

Quizás solo te frustras porque te niegas a escuchar

¿Me niego a escuchar?- se pregunta Susuno- amas lo vi de esa forma.

Deja de hacer esas cosas Susuno, me preocupas mucho cuando te comportas así.

¿Qué quieres que haga Midorikawa? ¿Qué actué como los demás? ¿Qué finja algo que no soy?

Por supuesto que no, si hicieras eso, no serias mi amigo, solo serias uno más de esos tontos. Esos tontos que… no pueden… ver a alguien difieren… te a ellos snif porque lo… snif tratan como si no fuera nada.

Midorikawa comienza a llorar. Susuno preocupado lo abraza.

Perdóname Midorikawa- dice Susuno- no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal.

Está bien Susuno- dice Midorikawa secando sus lagrimas- después de todo, soy yo quien te tiene que pedir disculpas por tratar de convertirte en algo que no eres.

Susuno voltea a ver la luna. Se acerca a la ventana y le hace señas a Midorikawa para que se acercara. Él lo obedece y se posiciona a un lado de él.

Midorikawa ¿Qué es lo que ves?- le pregunta Susuno.

La luna- le dice Midorikawa con simpleza.

¿no ves alguna otra cosa?

Midorikawa se queda pensando un rato. A primera vista lo que se ve es la luna pero ¿Qué se supone que Susuno quería que viese?

Lo siento Susuno, pero no puedo ver absolutamente nada. Dime ¿Qué es lo que tu vez?

No es lo que yo puedo ver, sino lo que tú no puedes ver.

¿no es lo mismo?

No. Yo puedo ver el cielo oscuro, las estrellas brillando, el resplandor de la luna, pero tú también puedes verlas. Pero hay cosas que tú te niegas a ver, son esos pequeños detalles que aun que insignificantes, son de vital importancia.

Dame un ejemplo- le suplica Midorikawa.

Cada estrella tiene su propio brillo, así como su tamaño y su posición, aun así todas se mantienen juntas y cerca. La noche, aun que es oscura y lejana, le permite a las estrellas iluminarla y mantenerse con ella. La luna crece, sé llena del brillo de las estrellas y una vez llena, le permite a la noche darle su oscuridad. Aun que la mayoría de las personas no lo nota, todas las noches tienen un ejemplo de lo que es convivir con algo tan distinto a ellos.

Jamás lo había visto de esa manera.

Es normal. Como dije, la mayoría de la gente no se percata de ello y tampoco se preocupan por lo que pueda ser de ellas.

Ambos se quedan observando la noche. El tiempo estaba transcurriendo lentamente. El viento comenzaba a soplar una brisa fresca, que regreso a los chicos a la realidad.

Se está haciendo muy tarde- dijo Susuno- será mejor que nos acostemos ya. Mañana hay que ir a la escuela.

Tienes razón- dice Midorikawa- buenas noches Susuno.

Buenas noches.

Midorikawa sale de la habitación, mientras que Susuno se queda observando la noche.

Quizás Midorikawa tenga razón. Debo dejar de obsesionarme con la noche.

Susuno suspira y se dirige a su cama, pero a medio camino un dolor punzante atraviesa todo su cuerpo "no es una obsesión" escucha en su cabeza "solo es la forma en que nosotros aprendimos a ver el mundo". Ahí estaba esa voz, pero esta vez puedo escucharlo perfectamente. Aun así, el dolor aumentaba, o disminuía. No comprendía eso, según la teoría de Midorikawa, si comenzaba a aceptar las voces y comprenderlas, dejaría de dolerle la cabeza. Entonces ¿Por qué el dolor aumentaba en lugar de disminuir?

El dolor se estaba volviendo insoportable, no podía mantenerse consiente "descuida, pronto dejaras de sentir ese dolor" escucho antes de quedar inconsciente.

Lentamente comenzaba a caer al piso, pero es detenido por Nagumo antes de que eso ocurriera.

descuida- le dice Nagumo a un inconsciente Susuno-yo me encargare de que no sufras mas. Te espero durante 500 años, ahora no te dejare marchar. Me he negado a aceptarte de nuevo para no hacerte sufrir, pero mientras más lo hago, tú sufres aun más. Te prometo que todo volverá a ser como antes, no importa cuántos años me tome. Te hice esperar medio siglo, soy capaz de esperar incluso el doble por ti.

Sale de la habitación con Susuno en sus brazos y se dirige a su mansión. Todos dormían ya, así que nadie se percata de su presencia, ni la de su invitado. Se dirige a aquella habitación tan importante y la abre lentamente, cerrando nuevamente tras su paso.

Esa noche la luna brillaba más que otras noches. La luz entraba directamente iluminando todo el lugar de una bella luz plateada, era como si la misma noche le diera la bienvenida a ese ser, como si llevara años esperando su egreso.

Lentamente deposito a Susuno en la cama y se recostó junto a él. No durmió, solo se quedo recostado hasta que llego el amanecer. Se levanto con cuidado y serró tanto ventana como cortina, dejando la habitación en completa oscuridad.

No dejare que nada, ni siquiera él sol interrumpa tu sueño, querido Susuno. Esta noche te he hecho daño en más de una ocasión.

Sale de la habitación cerrando con llave. No quería encerrar a su amado, pero más de un curioso por la querer abrir esa habitación. Ese era el motivo por el cual se mantenía serrada la puerta.

Bajo las escaleras en silencio. Nadie había despertado todavía. Eso era bueno. No quería a ningún intruso cerca de él en esos momentos. Esas palabras pronunciadas por Susuno le demostraron que se trataba de su amado. Eran las mismas palabras que le dijo hace mas de 5000 años, el día en que lo conoció.

/ Flash Back \\\\\\\\\\

El atardecer podía observarse por el horizonte. Pronto anochecería y entonces sería peligroso estar lejos de sus súbditos. Su deber era protegerlos. Con un largo suspiro miro el horizonte por última ocasión y avanzo por la orilla de un rio desembocando en un amplio lago.

Observo el reflejo de la luna en ese lago, era extraño que estando tan cerca de la entrada de agua, el lago se mantuviera en completa calma. Apocas pasos se veía el reflejo de un chico que brillaba con el mismo esplendor que la luna. Lentamente alzo su vista en dirección a tan extraña y peculiar criatura.

El chico volteo a verlo y le dedico una hermosa sonrisa. Por alguna razón se acerco al chico misterioso.

¿Qué hace alguien como usted solo en este lugar cuando está a punto de anochecer?- le pregunta Nagumo.

Solo Salí a dar un paseo- le respondió el chico- la noche es el mejor momento, por que todo se encuentra en calma. Solo así se puede apreciar lo que realmente es hermoso en este mundo- le sonríe el chico de nuevo.

¿no le temes a los vampiros?- le pregunta Nagumo- cuando oscurece, ellos salen.

¿Por qué hay que tenerle miedo a alguien como ellos?- le cuestiona el chico- jamás han atacado a alguien inocente. Ellos solo se defienden de aquellos que los atacan sin razón alguna.

¿no te importa que sean diferentes?- cuestiona Nagumo sorprendido por las palabras que decía el joven.

El chico mira el cielo y le pregunta.

¿Qué es lo que ves?

La luna- le dice Nagumo extrañado.

¿no ves alguna otra cosa?

Nagumo observa el cielo detenidamente. La noche ya había llegado. Las estrellas estaban brillando mucho esa noche.

El brillo de las estrellas que iluminan la tierra. Dime ¿Qué es lo que tu vez?

No es lo que yo puedo ver, sino lo que tú no puedes ver- le contesta el joven.

No soy experto, pero ¿no es lo mismo?

No. Yo puedo ver el cielo oscuro, las estrellas brillando, el resplandor de la luna, pero tú también puedes verlas. Pero hay cosas que tú te niegas a ver, son esos pequeños detalles que aun que insignificantes, son de vital importancia.

Dame un ejemplo- le dice Nagumo sorprendido.

Cada estrella tiene su propio brillo, así como su tamaño y su posición, aun así todas se mantienen juntas y cerca. La noche, aun que es oscura y lejana, le permite a las estrellas iluminarla y mantenerse con ella. La luna crece, sé llena del brillo de las estrellas y una vez llena, le permite a la noche darle su oscuridad. Aun que la mayoría de las personas no lo nota, todas las noches tienen un ejemplo de lo que es convivir con algo tan distinto a ellos.

Jamás lo había visto de esa manera.

Es normal. Como dije, la mayoría de la gente no se percata de ello y tampoco se preocupan por lo que pueda ser de ellas.

Si todas las personas pensaran como tu- dice Nagumo con la vista baja.

Entonces ustedes podrían vivir en paz sin tener que esconderse- dice Susuno.

¿Qué?- dice Nagumo sin creerlo.

Sé que tú eres uno de ellos- dice el chico con tranquilidad- y eso demuestra que estoy en lo correcto. Ustedes no quieren atacar a todo el mundo.

Ya veo, así que lo sabías. Dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Susuno Fusuke- dice el chico antes de caminar en dirección contraria a Nagumo- espero poder volver a verlo otra noche señor vampiro- dice el chico desapareciendo entre los árboles.

/ End Flash Back \\\\\\\\\\

Llego a la cocina y entro en ella. No había nada dentro de ella. Claro, que le hacía creer que en ese lugar había algo de comida para los humanos. Frustrado salió de la mansión hacia algún lugar de la ciudad. No conocía muy bien el lugar, así que entro al primer restaurant que encontró y ordeno algo para llevar. Pago y regreso a la mansión.

Algunos ya habían despertado y se encontraban charlando en la entrada. Al ver a Nagumo, todos hicieron una reverencia y lo dejaron pasar, no sin antes cuestionarse sobre la comida que Nagumo llevaba en su mano derecha. Preguntar a Nagumo estaba claramente descartado, así que decidieron esperar y preguntarle a alguien con la esperanza de que alguno tuviera la respuesta.

Nagumo subió las escaleras nuevamente hasta su habitación entrando si hacer el menor ruido. Sobre la cama Susuno seguía durmiendo plácidamente, sin saber el lugar a que había sido llevado.

Tres ligeros toquidos son escuchados tras la puerta. Nagumo sale del cuarto antes que los golpes fuesen más fuertes y despertasen a Susuno.

Afuera del lugar estaba Hiroto, quien se sorprende de que Nagumo ya estuviese despierto.

¿Qué ocupas?- dice Nagumo.

Hoy entro a la preparatoria con los chicos, solo quería avisarte por si decidías entrar también.

Quizás lo haga- dice Nagumo pensando- ero no hoy.

¿Por qué no hoy?- le cuestiona Hiroto- no es bueno que te encierres tú solo.

Descuida, no estaré solo- dice Nagumo- además, si entro o no depende de él- susurra casi inaudible.

Pero Nagumo al estar cerca de él lo escucha claramente.

¿A qué te refieres con él?

Después lo sabrás, además se te hace tarde- le sonríe Nagumo con prepotencia.

Hiroto observa la hora y sale corriendo por las escaleras. Nagumo suspira y entra de nuevo a la habitación. Si Hiroto iba a la escuela, notaria la ausencia e Susuno. Sin duda alguna, lo culparía de inmediato, aun que no estaría equivocado.

El cuerpo sobre la cama comienza a moverse. Nagumo se acerca a él.

Ya has despertado, dice Nagumo.

¿Quién está ahí?- dice Susuno levantándose de una.

Tranquilo- le dice Nagumo- nada malo te pasara.

¿Quién eres y que haces en mi habitación?- grita Susuno.

Soy Nagumo- dice calmadamente- y esta no es tu habitación, es la mía, o más bien, la nuestra.

¿Nagumo? -dice Susuno – eres el chico de ayer ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?

Como ya dije, esta no es tu habitación, es de los dos.

¿de qué demonios hablas?

Nagumo suspira y se acerca a la ventana para correr la cortina, iluminando la habitación por completo. Susuno observa el lugar con detalle. Obviamente esa no era su habitación, además ¿Cómo rayos llego allí?

Dime ¿Cómo llegue aquí?- le exige a Nagumo.

Cuando te desmallaste te traje aquí- le dice Nagumo.

Se acera a Susuno, quien empieza a retroceder hasta llegar a la pared. Sn escapatoria alguna, Nagumo se acerca peligrosamente a él. Estaban a milímetros de distancia y Nagumo lo ve directamente a los ojos.

Tranquilízate- le dice Nagumo lentamente y sin dejar de verlo a los ojos- todo está bien. No dejare que nadie te separe de mi nuevamente, ni siquiera yo. Te protegeré el reto de mi vida. Hay comida en el mueble junto a la cama. Come y después descansa un poco más.

Susuno asiente con la cabeza y Nagumo lo deja libre. No quería hacerle eso a Susuno, pero por el momento era necesario. No podía permitir que Susuno hiciera una locura por querer salir de allí.

Se acuesta sobre la cama y cierra los ojos. Tenía sueño, no había dormido en más de 24 horas. Escucho el ruido de unas bolsas abriéndose "ya está comiendo" pensó.

Oye tu, Nagumo- lo llamo Susuno- tengo que ir a la escuela. Ya es tarde y Midorikawa se preocupara por mí.

Nagumo abrió los ojos de una ¿Qué no se supone que Susuno debía obedecer sus órdenes nada mas? ¿Cómo fue que pudo salir del trance?

No me ignores- le dice Susuno algo molesto- además, no me has respondido ¿por qué me has traído aquí?

¿Por qué me preguntas algo así?- le dice Nagumo- ¿Por qué quieres irte de aquí?

¿No es obvio?- responde Susuno- despierto en un lugar desconocido, con un desconocido y sin tener la menor idea de cómo llegue aquí, es lo más lógico saberlo.

Nagumo se levanta de la cama y lo ve nuevamente a los ojos.

¿Qué? ¿tengo algo en la cara?- le pregunta Susuno.

Dime como lo hiciste- le cuestiona Nagumo- nadie puede liberarse de mi control.

¿de qué hablas?

Dime ¿Por qué hiciste lo que te pedí?

Me lo pediste amablemente- dice Susuno, además tenía hambre.

Nagumo no podía creer lo que Susuno le decía. No solo no surtió efecto su poder, sino que Susuno parecía tomarse todo con calma.

No puedo dejar que te vayas de este lugar. Te dije que no te dejaría alejarte de mí nuevamente.

No comprendo lo que me quieres decir.


End file.
